The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that performs an information selection process and to a selection processing method executed in the mobile terminal.
There is known a configuration in a mobile terminal or the like such as a PDA where one or more pieces of information can be selected as processing targets from a plurality of pieces of information displayed on an operation screen, and then the selected one or more pieces of information can be deleted at once in response to an operation.